El día que Asch me llevó a Chesedonia
by Sanae Prime
Summary: Al muy cabrón no se le ocurrió una forma mejor de explicarme qué carajo era un burdel. Oneshot muy chorra con mi OC como protagonista, inspirado una vez más por cierta conversación sobre burdeles en Chesedonia. Recomiendo haber leído "Serpiente Dorada" antes.


**El día que Asch me llevó a Chesedonia**

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes lo que es un burdel?!

No sé muy bien de qué demonios habíamos estado hablando para llegar a aquella situación. En serio, no me acuerdo, no me preguntéis. Sólo sé que la pregunta surgió de repente mientras estábamos comiendo en una misión y que la cara atónita de Asch al hacerla casi me hizo reír.

-¿Y cómo quiere que lo sepa, señor?- respondí encogiéndome de hombros y mordisqueando mi bocadillo-. Como comprenderá, a una réplica del Maestro Fónico no es que se la lleven mucho a conocer mundo.

-Pero... un burdel. ¡Un burdel, Shion! Todo el mundo sabe lo que es.

-Pues yo no, hala.

Me zampé de un mordisco el resto de mi bocadillo y me crucé de brazos, indignado. A veces a mi "jefe" se le olvidaba mi condición de réplica y que aunque aparentase doce o trece años en realidad mi edad no pasaba del año y medio. Y como es normal, con apenas dos años uno desconoce todavía muchas cosas.

-Pues eso hay que arreglarlo- sonrió Asch. Era una de esas sonrisas suyas que con el tiempo aprendí que significaban problemas. No para él, desde luego, pero sí para cualquiera en un radio de pocos metros. Cuando se le ocurría una idea, no siempre era algo bueno para el resto del mundo.

Tres días más tarde de aquella conversación, Van le concedió un permiso de un fin de semana por lo bien que había cumplido su última misión. Asch, a su vez, me dio el mismo permiso a mí y consiguió dos billetes para Chesedonia.

Yo nunca había estado en Chesedonia, y como cada vez que conocía un sitio nuevo, estaba entusiasmado. En cuanto bajamos del ferry me puse a curiosearlo todo y a preguntarle mil cosas a Asch, que puso los ojos en blanco y me dijo de malos modos que parecía "un crío de cuatro años", cito textualmente. Ante lo cual le di las gracias por subirme la edad y seguí avasallándole a preguntas hasta que llegamos a la posada y tuve que cerrar la boca para que el posadero no reconociera mi voz.

Íbamos los dos con el rostro cubierto por capas y capuchas. Yo, porque mi cara no es sólo mía y detesto que me recuerden lo mucho que me parezco a Ion, además de que se supone que el Maestro Fónico no tiene hermanos y podríamos llamar demasiado la atención. Él, porque no le gustaba que le reconocieran cuando iba a Chesedonia, porque según dijo "va a lo que va". Ahora que sé a qué iba, supongo que no le gustaba admitir que incluso él cedía a ese tipo de tentaciones.

Bueno, como sea. El caso es que íbamos los dos de incógnito. Y claro, el posadero nos miró mal, pero no hizo preguntas... sobre todo después de la mirada amenazante y la bolsa de galds que le soltó Asch. Tras dejar el escaso equipaje que traíamos en la habitación, volví a la carga con mis preguntas. El "jefe" se había negado a explicarme qué leches era un burdel con la excusa de que "era algo que tenía que conocer yo mismo" y tanto secretismo, con lo cotilla que soy, me tenía muy intrigado. Así que en vez de intentar averiguar qué era, cambié de táctica y transformé ligeramente mi pregunta:

-¿Cuándo vamos al burdel?

Si no lo pregunté diez veces, no lo hice ninguna. Como no sabía lo que era no entendía las miradas de reprobación que nos lanzaba la gente por la calle, como si fuésemos montados en ligres masacrando a los otros transeúntes o algo así. Y como Asch no se molestó en decirme que bajase la voz, de vez en cuando lo seguía preguntando. Hasta que a mi coronel se le hincharon las narices y me soltó:

-Esta noche vamos al puto burdel, deja de tocarme los cojones ya.

Para que luego la gente se pregunte por qué yo suelto tantos tacos. Que sirvan a las órdenes del _Sanguinario_ unos cuantos meses, seguro que lo entienden después. Cualquier día cierta bibliotecaria nos acaba lavando la boca con lejía a los dos, lo veo venir.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer hasta entonces?

-Pues dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Porque supongo que es la primera vez que la ves y querrás curiosearlo todo, ¿no?

Asentí con ganas. Me encantaba conocer sitios nuevos y Chesedonia estaba llena de rincones que husmear. Os ahorraré los detalles, de todos modos, porque no creo que os interese leer cómo por una tarde mi edad mental retrocedió hasta coincidir con mi edad real; los niños pequeños siempre son bastante irritantes. De hecho no sé cómo Asch no me estranguló con mi propia cadena. Yo en su lugar lo habría hecho. Varias veces.

Después de cenar fuimos (¡por fin!) al burdel de marras. Era un edificio de tres plantas decorado con muchas telas rojas y piedras fónicas poco potentes del mismo color. No se diferenciaba mucho de una posada: en el vestíbulo había un mostrador y varios sofás y todo lo demás eran habitaciones. Me decepcionó un poco, la verdad... al menos hasta que vi las pintas que llevaban los empleados. O mejor dicho, las empleadas, porque sólo había mujeres.

Y qué mujeres, por Yulia. Con la poca ropa que llevaban y el cuerpazo que tenían todas, yo no sabía a dónde mirar. Algo que a Asch parecía hacerle mucha gracia, ahora que lo pienso. El muy cabrón... Se quejaba mucho, pero en el fondo sé que se reía conmigo. O de mí. Bueno, lo mismo da, se reía y punto.

A lo que vamos. El caso es que Asch pidió dos habitaciones y le dijo a la chica de recepción dos nombres femeninos. La recepcionista sonrió, nos deseó una feliz estancia y le entregó dos llaves con placas metálicas enganchadas.

-Esta es la llave de la tuya- me dijo Asch, poniéndome en la mano uno de los llaveros-. Busca la habitación con el mismo número que hay en la placa y espera dentro.

Yo, muy diligente, obedecí. Las puertas de las habitaciones tenían números pintados en rojo sobre la madera, así que busqué la que coincidía con el número del llavero y me metí en ese cuarto. Asch se fue a otra y ya no volví a verle el pelo durante el resto de la noche.

La habitación no era muy grande, pero tenía una cama enorme muchísimo mejor que la mía. También había una cómoda en una esquina con los cajones llenos de chismes que no sabía muy bien para qué servían. Algunos, cuya forma recordaba a la de un miembro, me hicieron bastante gracia.

Curioseando la cómoda estaba cuando la puerta se abrió y entró una de las empleadas, una rubia despampanante con unos pechos que casi se le salían del corpiño. Era más alta que yo (como casi toda la población de Auldrant mayor de diez años) y los tacones que llevaba le hacían unas piernas kilométricas que la minifalda apenas tapaba. Al verme hurgando en los cajones sonrió.

-¿Vas a utilizar alguno de nuestros juguetes?- preguntó. La miré sin entender.

-¿Cómo?

-Están a disposición del cliente; si los necesitas, ahí los tienes- indicó ella. Luego fue hacia la cama y se tumbó con movimientos lentos, sin dejar de mirarme. Tenía los ojos negros como el carbón y algo en su forma de moverse me hizo sentir un poco incómodo. Me la quedé mirando y me rasqué la cabeza.

-¿Por qué ocupas mi cama?- pregunté al fin.

-¿Perdón?- Y ahora la confundida era ella.

-¿Ahí no se supone que duermo yo?

-¿"Dormir"?- repitió ella, incrédula-. Chico, esto no es una posada. Aquí no se viene a _dormir_.

-¿Y entonces por qué hay una cama?

La chica se llevó una mano a la frente con una sonora palmada.

-¿Pero tu amigo no te ha dicho que esto es un burdel?

-Sí, pero no quería decirme qué significa esa palabra.

Algo en mi cara debió de hacerle gracia, porque soltó una carcajada y se levantó de la cama, acercándoseme.

-Bueno, entonces... Supongo que tendré que explicártelo yo- susurró en mi oído, rodeándome. Me estremecí sin saber por qué. Cuando volvió a colocarse frente a mí, aproveché para deleitarme la vista con su generoso escote, pero me agarró de la barbilla y me levantó la cara. Y lo siguiente que supe fue que teníamos los labios pegados y que había una lengua que no era la mía explorándome el interior de la boca.

Mi primera reacción fue tensarme. No estaba acostumbrado a que me tocaran, mucho menos a aquello. Raisha me había dado besos alguna vez en la frente o la mejilla, pero nunca en la boca. Así que mi primer beso como tal, con lengua y esas cosas, fue un verdadero susto. Tanto que mordí sin querer a la chica, que se apartó de golpe.

-¡Lo siento!- me apresuré a decir. Ella, pese a todo, sonrió y volvió a acercarse, pasándome las manos por los hombros hasta entrelazarlas tras mi nuca.

-No pasa nada. Me gustan los mordisquitos- ronroneó. Y me volvió a besar. Esta vez intenté seguir lo que hacía y repetirlo, y aunque al principio era un poco torpe, siempre he sido de los que aprenden rápido. Al cabo de cinco minutos (o a lo mejor fueron diez) besándonos, decidí que aquello me gustaba. Por los ruiditos que soltaba la muchacha, no es que le desagradase mucho tampoco.

De repente me di cuenta de que tenía las manos de la chica paseándose por todos lados de mi cuerpo. Me incomodó un poco, como ya dije, falta de costumbre, pero lo peor fue cuando intentó desatarme el pañuelo que me tapaba la mitad de la cabeza. Me separé de ella de golpe y me lo volví a colocar bien a toda prisa.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, desconcertada. Respiré hondo.

-No quiero que me veas sin el pañuelo puesto.

Arqueó una ceja y volvió a acercarse con cuidado.

-Está bien, no te preocupes.

Volvió a acariciarme por encima de la ropa y encontró la cremallera de mi uniforme. Al ir a bajarla le sujeté la mano para detenerla de nuevo.

-¿Tampoco quieres que te desnude?

-N-No.

No quería que viese mis cicatrices y empezase a preguntar por qué tenía medio cuerpo quemado, o peor aún, que me mirase con lástima o asco como habían hecho las pocas personas que me habían visto así. La rubia chasqueó la lengua, contrariada.

-Pues esto va a estar complicado entonces...

-Bueno, haz lo que puedas- murmuré, desviando la mirada. Me estaba acordando de todos los muertos de Asch, que al fin y al cabo era el que me había metido en aquel lío. Y él era uno de los pocos que me había visto las cicatrices; si sabía que iban a intentar desnudarme, ¿por qué demonios me había traído en primer lugar? En su defensa diré, no obstante, que no se dio cuenta hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. O eso dijo él; quiero creer que era verdad.

La chica, tras darle unas cuantas vueltas al asunto (y a un mechón de mi pelo entre sus uñas) chasqueó los dedos y me dio la espalda.

-Venga, tápame los ojos con ese pañuelo- propuso. Arqueé una ceja. Bueno, pensándolo bien, si lo hacía no podría verme las cicatrices. Sonaba razonable, ¿no? A mí al menos me sonaba bien la idea. Así que me quité el trozo de tela y le vendé los ojos con él. Entonces ella se giró y volvió a besarme a tientas, y mientras estaba distraído con sus labios, palpó hasta volver a encontrar la cremallera de la parte de arriba de mi uniforme y me la bajó de un tirón.

Ahora, mirando atrás, me doy cuenta de que realmente fue una estupidez lo de taparle los ojos; de todos modos habría notado las irregularidades de la piel al acariciarme. Pero si algo bueno tienen las putas es que son discretas y saben cuando _no_ hacer preguntas, aunque el cliente sea más raro que un garm verde.

-¿Me guías hasta la cama?- susurró. Asentí con la cabeza sin caer en la cuenta de que no podía verme y la llevé con cuidado hasta la cama, ayudándola a que se tumbara. Entonces fue ella quien empezó a desnudarse y yo no pude evitar quedarme embobado mirándola. Por alguna razón, además, empezaba a tener calor y la ropa me agobiaba.

Tras quedarse sin prendas de vestir buscó a tientas mis manos y me quitó los guantes de un tirón. No me dio tiempo a apartarme antes de que pusiera mis manos abiertas sobre sus pechos.

Los senos femeninos siempre me habían llamado la atención, entre otras cosas porque los míos son planos y los de las chicas no, son abultados y se mueven. Siempre había querido tocar uno, a ver si estaban blanditos o duros. Y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, aproveché, qué demonios.

-Mmm...- suspiró la chica. Bien, había descubierto otra cosa que le gustaba. A ella y a mí. ¡Y estaban blanditos! Pero al mismo tiempo eran firmes. Y no me cabían en las manos. Y eran suaves y se me antojaron hasta bonitos...

De repente la chica dobló una rodilla y me rozó con ella entre las piernas. Aquello me gustó también y se me escapó un jadeo. Leches, si hasta se me pusieron los pelos de punta y todo. La muchacha sonrió y se incorporó a ciegas, tanteando de nuevo hasta abrirme los pantalones también. Entonces se puso a acariciarme ciertas partes a las que yo nunca hacía mucho caso, ¡y por Lorelei que ahora sí que tenía calor!

-¿Te gusta?- ronroneó. Cada vez que hablaba con ese tono me daba todavía más calor.

-Joder... sí, mucho- jadeé.

-Pues hay otra cosa que te va a gustar aún más.

Se abrió de piernas y me rodeó con ellas la cadera.

-Esto es como un puzzle, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo, con una sonrisa traviesa-. Si lo resuelves... te gustará.

Fruncí el ceño, no estaba yo para acertijos precisamente. Pero tras darle un par de vueltas al asunto, caí en la cuenta, y la verdad es que era bastante obvio: en los puzzles hay que encajar dos piezas distintas. Y lo que teníamos cada uno ahí abajo era distinto. Así que debía de estar refiriéndose a eso. Como no fuese eso, no se me ocurría qué.

Bueno, por probar que no quedase. Costó un poco y la chica soltó algún que otro gemido, pero seguí sus indicaciones ("eso es, eso es", "ahí, justo ahí" y demás) hasta "encajar el puzzle" de marras. Y vaya si estaba bien aquello, sobre todo cuando la muchacha se empezó a mover. Yo la verdad es que ni sabía qué leches estábamos haciendo; lo importante es que me gustaba cuando se movía, así que me puse a moverme yo también igual.

Creía que la que estaba gimiendo era ella, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que yo también lo hacía. Ahí fue cuando aprendí que uno no solo gime de dolor, sino también de gusto. Lo cual era un alivio, porque no quería hacer daño a aquella rubia pero tampoco podía parar.

En algún momento dejé de ver y una ola de lo que ahora sé que se llama placer me recorrió. Solté de golpe un montón de tensión que no sabía ni que estaba reteniendo... y lo que no era tensión, pero eso supongo que os lo imagináis. La chica suspiró cuando me separé de ella.

-Y esto es lo que se hace en un burdel- jadeó. Me dejé caer a su lado, agotado.

-¿Y cómo se llama _esto_?

-Pues de varias formas. La bonita es "hacer el amor", y la no tan bonita, "follar".

-Ajá...- murmuré, anotando mentalmente los nuevos términos con los que contaba mi vocabulario. Sonreí y la abracé sin preocuparme por lo pegajosos que estábamos ambos del sudor, que ni en el Monte Zaleho recordaba yo haber sudado tanto-. ¡Gracias! Por ti he aprendido algo nuevo.

La rubia se rió y llevó una mano a mi entrepierna, y como si fuera alguna clase de conjuro, ahí estaba de nuevo el calor.

-¿Repetimos?- ronroneó. Ay, no, otra vez ese tono.

-¡Vale!

En fin. Cuando por fin nos dormimos, caí como un tronco después de tanta fiesta. A la mañana siguiente Asch fue a buscarme a la habitación y me preguntó qué tal había ido, con una de sus sonrisillas socarronas en la cara.

-Me ha encantado. ¿Cuándo volvemos?

Él arqueó una ceja, algo sorprendido. Pero bueno, ¿qué se pensaba? ¿Que no iba a querer volver después de la noche tan divertida que había pasado?

-Ya veremos. Y la próxima te la pagas tú- advirtió. Porque aquello no era gratis, naturalmente. Pero teniendo en cuenta la cantidad que le había visto pagar y mi sueldo, podría permitirme un par de visitas al mes al burdel. Visitas que desde luego pensaba hacer, decidí durante el camino de vuelta a Daath.

Y así fue como aprendí lo que es un burdel.

FIN


End file.
